Caminante de planos
by lobezno pablo
Summary: Ossirya, gobierna la poderosa Canciller Oraculo, pero su belleza y sabiduría no son los aspectos mas imprecionantes de esta poderosa Alicornio, si no sus grandes y desconosidos poderes. ya que ella es capaz de desplasarse libremente entre las dimenciones cuando quiera, y emplea este don para viajar de mundo en mundo, asi estudiarlos y satisfacer su inagotable curiocidad.
1. Prologo

**_CAMINANTE DE PLANOS_**

Agradezco la colaboración de Ninllot para esta historia y que accediera a prestarme el universo de su fan fic, y especialmente al personaje Plumas azules para el desarrollo de esta historia, sin más que decir comenzamos…

PROLOGO;

Ossirya "la republica de la magia", "La nación del conocimiento y la cultura", "el santuario de las conciencias perdidas". Son solo algunos de los nombres por las cuales conocen a este vasto inhóspito país.

Ubicado en medio del desierto compartiendo fronteras con "Arabia sentada" precisamente al sur de Equestria, más allá de Applelosa y el mismo territorio de los búfalos.

Sus blancas murallas resaltan en la arena amarillenta, a miles de quilómetros puedes notar una gran ciudad a lo lejos, pero al intentar acercarte a ella tedas cuenta que estaba mas lejos de lo que parecía, y si por casualidad llegas con vida a ella, te darás cuenta que era incluso más grande de lo que imaginabas.

Altas murallas blancas que parecían Inescalables, su altura era solo superada por los edificios que sobre salían uno después de otro de la parte superior, sin embargo en ningún lugar de este basto muro existía una puerta o algo similar para entrar. En lugar de eso para entrar existe un dispositivo, un gran artefacto circular y plano como una plataforma, sobre la superficie de esta yacen escritos unos extraños símbolos, al pisar este extraño artefacto quien lo desee es trasportado inmediatamente al otro lado de las murallas.

Tras estas solo hay aun mas maravillas, su población está conformada solo por tres razas, que a su vez la constante mescla entre dos de ellas ha formado una raza mestiza. Estas tres razas iniciales fueron las Cebras, los Unicornios Curvos (unicornios con el cuerno curvo, en realidad el nombre correcto es "Unicornio Hindú"), y los camellos.

Mientras que la raza mestiza son los Cebracornios heredaron de los unicornios Curvos la capacidad de usar magia, aun que sus respectivas tribus estaban dotadas de sus propios atributos místicos.

Sin embargo eso no era nada en comparación a sus adelantos tecnológicos, las construcciones hechas de algo parecido a algún tipo de metal, pero no lo era. Finamente tallado, o moldeado y pulido, y de brillantes cristales, a diestra y siniestra se podían ver complejas maquinas que no podrían imaginarse ni en Equestria, casi todas funcionando a base de alguna magia.

Vehículos que desafiaban la gravedad sin necesidad de Pegasos, dispositivos de trasportación, métodos de comunicación a distancia entre otras cosas eran solo una pequeña parte de todo lo que esta cultura tenía para ofrecer. Pero algo por lo que destacaba mucho esta nación, era por su sistema de gobierno una republica donde gobernaba un representante Electo del pueblo, un supremo canciller que gobernaba alado de los respectivos cancilleres de las demás razas.

La más admirada y respetada hechicera de toda la republica, considerada por muchos como la más sabia y la más prudente, vista por otros como una excéntrica e incluso como una "genio loca", vista por otros como la mejor líder que nunca tuvo su nación, esa era la Alicornio llamada por su pueblo Oráculo. Llamada así por que se decía que ella podía ver el futuro de su nación y de su gente, y que también podía ver mundos más allá del suyo.

La suprema Canciller era una Alicornio de color amarillo, Melena dorada increíblemente larga y ondulante, y ojos azules, su torso estaba envuelto con un velo blanco de seda con bordados rojos en los bordes, y acabados en hilo dorado y al final de su cuerpo estaba esparcido como un vestido. Alrededor de su cintura un cinturón de cuero y a sus costados hebillas de oro con una jema roja en el medio, de estas salían dos cinturones mas de cuero que rodeaban por completo la parte trasera de la Alicornio, y de estos cinturones traseros colgaban muchos adornos de oro y plata con diversas formas, al moverse estos hacían ruido como cascabeles.

En sus Cascos traseros dos sandalias de cuero, la derecha era normal, pero la izquierda era más larga y las correas subían por su pata. En sus patas delanteras dos Brazales de oro, también el izquierdo era más largo que el derecho.

En su pescuezo un gran y llamativo collar hecho de oro, que parecía tener un colgante con la forma de un sol, Sobre este una minúscula gargantilla que resaltaba mas su cuello. Finalmente sobre su cabeza, un Laurel de oro dividido en dos a cada lado de la frente, unidos por una pequeña cadena bajo su cuerno con una pequeña jema roja descansando sobre su frente.

Sin embargo la mayoría de las veces solo se veía su rostro cubierto por un velo de seda igual al que cubría su cuerpo.

En la sala del consejo supremo de Ossirya, también llamada por sus políticos como Ozyr, "Ozyr" era un cuarto circular hecho del mismo metal del que se componía todas sus construcciones, en las paredes había vitrales finamente hechos que mostraban Momentos históricos en la cronología de su país, se podían apreciar retratos de guerras entre Unicornios Curvos, Camellos y Cebras por poseer una ciudad de piedra amurallada.

En otro vitral se veía como dicha ciudad fue reducida a escombros por la misma guerra, y como las mismas tres razas que la destruyeron, trabajaron juntos para restaurarla y vivir en ella unidos…

En el centro de la habitación había una mesa circular que parecía hacer parte del piso, por lo cual era inamovible, alrededor de esta habían cinco lugares para sentarse, cuatro de los cuales ya estaban ocupados por una Cebra, un cebracornio, un Unicornio Curvo y un camello, todos vestidos con túnicas elegantes esperando a que llegara quien ocupaba el quinto lugar por ahora vacio.

De repente las puertas se abrieron por si solas cediéndole pasó a la gobernante suprema de su republica "Oráculo".

Oráculo – es un genuino y enorme gusto saludarlos de nuevo a todos ustedes, Haji Canciller del Gremio Azorio (refiriéndose al Unicornio curvo.), Aaghaa líder del Gremio Silbokc (refiriéndose a la cebra.), Tachala líder del gremio Seleisya (refiriéndose al cebracornio.), y Krakú líder del gremio Demir. (Refiriéndose al camello.)

La charla fue muy habitual, informes de actividades, desarrollo, progreso, problemas, desacuerdos o disconformidades entre los gremios y sus actividades, resolución de conflictos, etc. lo usual…

Trasterminar la junta con los otros jefes gremiales la Alicornio se retiro a sus aposentos.

Oráculo – la junta ha durado más tiempo del que hubiera querido, esperemos que no surja ninguna emergencia.

La suprema canciller de Ossirya se sentó en posición de meditación y empezó a levitar en el aire. Su espíritu se separo de su cuerpo al poco tiempo y este desapareció en un portal de luz.

Fue entonces cuando la Alicornio conocida como Oráculo, había traspasado las fronteras dimensionales, se encontraba vagando por el multiverso…

Continuara…

_para aclarar las cosas, este Prologo fue 100% escrito por mí, más que nada para que conozcan un poco más a la protagonista de este Fic, que si han leído fics anteriores míos podrían sospechar quienes realmente._

_En fin, a partir del capítulo uno comenzamos a escribir juntos Ninllot y yo, nuestros estilos de escritura son muy distintos, pero tratare de mejorar eso lo mejor posible en el proceso de corrección._

_Sin más que decir disfruten este fic en proceso, y no olviden dar crédito compartido tanto a Ninllot como a mí._


	2. Caminante de Planos Cap 1

Capitulo 1; la visitante

Esta historia comienza en una tierra remota, donde ahí frondosos pinos, tranquilos paramos de inmensa belleza y avasallantes bosques.

Ahí mismo en un tranquilo rio sucede algo sorprendente, de las aguas emerge un ente, tenía una forma equina alta y esbelta, dos Alas imponentes y un prominente cuerno. Llevaba sobre su rostro un delgado velo de seda blanca, recordando a las doncellas árabes que cubrían sus rostros, sobre su lomo también estaba la misma tela con adornos de oro y plata y unos laureles de oro adornando su frente.

Era de color amarillo, ojos azules y con una hermosísima melena dorada muy larga y ondulante.

Este extraño ente parecía un espíritu, era trasparente y apenas visible, sin embargo el extraño ser hizo algo asombroso, de la tierra surgió una figura de barro de sí misma, y al entrar en ella el barro se volvió carne y hueso.

En otra parte en el mismo bosque había unas carpas indias llamadas tipis, ocupaban un pequeño lugar en este. Era una tribu de lobos del tamaño de lobos de madera, completamente bancos y de ojos grises.

Un joven de esos lobos estaba delante de otro más maduro que portaba un gran penacho de plumas de águila -iré a cazar padre, espérame cuando la luna sea llena una vez más.

? – ve hijo mío, pero recuerda la ley, cualquiera que entre a nuestra tierra sin permiso...

Lobo joven toma un arco y un carcaj con una pata y se la extiende al lobo – debe morir

El joven toma lo que le daba su padre para ponérselo en la espalda y caminar fuera de la tribu – lo haré padre, adiós.

? – adiós plumas azules.

Entre tanto la misteriosa Alicornio continuaba con su camino, miraba todo en forma inquisitiva, y con una cara gentil y alegre, le prestaba atención a todas las cosas como si quisiera indagar hasta el último detalle de todo lo que percibía a su alrededor.

Unos pajarillos sele acercaban y ella los recibía con alegría en su semblante – hola… soy nueva aquí ¿como estas pequeño amigo?...

La Alicornio de repente se puso alerta, por un instante sintió un movimiento furtivo cerca de ella, pero se calmo al poco tiempo pensando que podría ser nada.

Oráculo – ¿abra sido impresión mía?

La Alicornio quito el velo que la cubría mostrando por completo su bello rostro.

De repente una flecha encendida se clava a un lado de su cabeza, esta voltea en la dirección de donde le dispararon, pero el dueño de esa flecha la veía ya del lado contrario de donde veía reflejándola a ella y a otra flecha sin fuego en sus ojos grises mientras le apuntaba

Oráculo estaba impresionada pero trato de mantener la calma - … ¿un Lycan? Supongo que en este plano también existen… y no creo que mi presencia le agrade.

La Alicornio se fue aproximando lentamente al apache de manera algo despreocupada.

Oráculo le habla con una sonrisa – yo soy Oráculo, es un placer conocerte ¿tú eres?

Plumas Azules Dice enojado aun apuntándole. – unquisille sunak... yno lomapb

Oráculo alega con un tono de calma –… finges muy mal sabes, estoy segura que tu si entiendes lo que te digo.

El lobo baja el arco – eres inteligente como un zorro, pelaje de arcoíris- vuelve a apuntarle – asique me haré ropa con tu piel para dársela a mi padre.

Oráculo – bueno… si vas a matar este cuerpo puedes hacerlo, a fin de cuentas solo es una ilusión hecha de barro para poder interactuar con tu mundo, si lo dañas puedo hacer otra.

El lobo frunció el ceño antes de guardar la flecha y el arco -¿quién eres?-

Oráculo – soy llamada por los míos como Oráculo, y no soy de tu mundo… vengo de una dimensión muy similar a la tuya, mi verdadero cuerpo reposa ahí, mientras mi alma explora los distintos universos buscando estudiarlos.

Plumas Azules -... Soy descendiente de la luna

Oráculo – ¿descendiente de la Luna?... interesante nombre me gustaría saber más de esta tierra, pero temo que mi presencia no es bienvenida ¿no es así?

Vuelve a apuntarle -¿tú qué crees?-

Oráculo le sonríe de manera maternal – ¿puedo pedir permiso entonces?

Este lo queda mirando enojado -si- enfunda la flecha antes de dar media vuelta y caminar.

Oráculo le sonrió – muchas gracias descendiente de la Luna…

La Alicornio se puso junto al lobo y siguió sus pasos.

Oráculo – si no es mucha molestia, quisiera poder establecer contacto con tu cultura y estudiarla de cerca.

Plumas Azules – está bien... camina a su lado – pero si es una trampa te como – dice antes de caminar entre los árboles en dirección de su tribu.

Oráculo – perfectamente entendible…

Ambos siguieron caminando, durante su trayecto la extranjera tarareaba una canción muy hermosa, parecía una canción de cuna…

Oráculo se percata de que llamo la atención del joven lobo – o perdona, ¿te moleste?

Plumas Azules dice algo nervioso – a, ¿qué?, no, no mi madre suele cantarnos cosas así a mis hermanos y a mí.

Oráculo – una madre sabe, yo le cantaba esa canción a mi pequeño todas las noches.

Plumas Azules – ¿a tienes hijos?-

Oráculo – si uno, mi pequeño Magic…

La Alicornio cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas cayeron de estos.

El lobo se detuvo y seco las lagrimas de la poni con uno de sus dedos - aquí en la naturaleza no existe el dolor del corazón- se voltea y respira a fondo – la madre tierra siempre está ahí cuidándote.

Oráculo – gracias… lo lamento no debí dejarme llevar por mis emociones.

Ambos llegaron con la tribu rápidamente, la visitante se mantenía tranquila, pero claramente su presencia no paso desapercibido para los demás apaches.

Oráculo – baya, esta debe ser tu tribu es muy interesante, pero claramente los ponis no parecen ser bien vistos por aquí.

Plumas Azules – no te preocupes, si estás conmigo no abra problema- dice antes de caminar con ella al tipi de su padre quien los recibió dentro de este mirándolos enojado.

? – ¡ ¿qué es esto plumas azules?!

Plumas Azules – es una pelaje de arcoíris que viene en son de paz.

? De afuera entra un lobo gris vestido con una túnica negra y un collarín blanco mostrando que era un sacerdote – ¿qué pasa viejo amigo? ¿Que no confías en nadie que no sea apache?

? El jefe trata de explicarse – Hijo del mar, no creas que con ella es lo mismo que contigo (suspiro) está bien- ase un ademan con la pata – puede quedarse y dile a los demás que es una invitada... ¡pero se quedara en tu tipi!

Plumas Azules dice asustado – ¿el mío?

Oráculo hace una reverencia – muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, soy Oráculo me he presentado en su tribu con el fin de estudiar de cerca su cultura, de verdad espero mi presencia no incomode a nadie.

Dos minutos después muchos de los lobos le ladraban y mostraban los colmillos a la poni mientras se ponían delante de ella y los otros lobos, los hijos del jefe y el mismo plumas azules que era el que más asustaba a los lobos que se asían atrás y bajaban las orejas asustados.

Plumas Azules – ¡mi padre dijo que se quedaría y lo hará! – termina gruñendo a lo que todos los lobos se miran entre si antes de irse a sus tipis. Plumas azules se voltea a la poni caminando a un lado de ella – mejor ven conmigo.

La Alicornio sigue al apache a donde quería llevarla, era un rio muy hermoso con una cascada, un lugar perfecto para relajarse. Ahí Wisdom gozaba del aire puro y de las flores.

Oráculo – es un hermoso logar, gracias Plumas Azules ¿ese era tu nombre no?

Plumas Azules – así es, y encontraras algo más hermoso aun – dice caminando a la orilla hasta ponerse a un lado de una canoa ofreciéndosela con una pata a la Alicornio.

Oráculo subió gustosa a la canoa muy intrigada. El apache comenzó a remar hacia la cascada en su interior había una cueva subterránea.

Oráculo – vaya no lo esperaba ¿Qué sorpresa me querrás mostrar?

Plumas Azules – algo muy especial – toma la canoa con ambas patas y la mete en la cueva antes de tomar una antorcha y caminar dentro – querías ver nuestra cultura, pues aquí esta.

Llegan a una parte más grande de la cueva donde estaba lleno de tótems a medio construir, joyas tribales y telas muy hermosas y diversas.

Plumas Azules – aquí es donde se guarda nuestra cultura hasta que este completa.

La poni miraba muy impresionada por la artesanía que la rodeaba – asombroso… pero ¿que quieres decir con "completa"?

Plumas Azules – que aun no se terminan de tallar los tótems – camina a ellos apagando la antorcha tirándola a un balde de agua ya que entraba luz del sol por una abertura – que los telares aun no se terminan y que las joyas aun no se unen para hacer collares.

Oráculo – ahora entiendo, obviamente es como una bodega.

En eso la Alicornio se acerco a los Tótems para verlos de cerca.

Oráculo – esta debe ser la escritura de tu gente, claramente el dialecto guarda similitudes con los de otras culturas tribales, pero las verdaderas diferencias saldrán a relucir cuando trate de descifrarlo. – La Alicornio le sonríe al apache – muchas gracias Plumas Azules, en verdad aprecio tu confianza.

Continuara…


	3. Caminante de Planos Cap 2

Capitulo 2; adaptarse

Cuando regresaron a la tribu la Alicornio estaba segura de querer relacionarse ella misma con los demás lobos Luna llena, primero empezaría con el padre de Plumas Azules. Era uno de los pocos que no le gruñía así que pensó que debía empezar por él.

Oráculo – hola, espero no molestarlo señor…

El anciano estaba sentado delante de su tipi mientras su esposa lo peinaba – no tranquila niña, además quería disculparme, después de hablar con el chaman de la tribu me convenció de que no debo desconfiar de todos los ponis... a pesar de que mataron a cuatro de mis hijos y a dos de mis hijas.

La forastera al oír eso se apena y baja las orejas – lo entiendo, créame que le entiendo yo también soy madre, y hace mucho que no he podido ver a mi hijo. Lamento si le hice recordar cosas horribles.

? – a no te preocupes pequeña, lo recuerdo todos los días cuando el resto de mis hijos ahuyentan al que se acerque. Pasea por ahí si quieres ya dije que no te gruñeran.

Oráculo – bueno de hecho, para comenzar a estudiar a los apaches "Luna llena", me gustaría empezar por usted que es el jefe, me gustaría escuchar todo lo que esté dispuesto a contarme.

Y así escucho muchas historias y anécdotas de la tribu que aquel lobo recordaba bien, también pudo escuchar historias de su folclor, incluso la historia de cómo nació la tribu Luna llena. Historia que sorprendió principalmente a la poni y llamo aun más su atención.

? – y por eso es que el espíritu que habita en la luna fue quien adopto a mi abuelo como hijo para luego ser separados horriblemente, por eso es que somos blancos y de ojos grises, porque la esencia de la luna aun vive en nosotros.

Oráculo piensa muy ensimismada – _("el espíritu de la Luna"… será posible que sea ella… creo que tardare un poco más en regresar a casa._)

La Alicornio siguió tratando de relacionarse con los apaches, tras escuchar las historias del padre de plumas azules paso su tiempo con la madre y con hembras de la manada, con quiénes le resulto más fácil congeniar.

Estaban todas reunidas a la orilla de un rio muy tranquilo.

? – Me encanta el pelaje más largo que tienes en la cabeza – dice una joven loba haciéndole trenzas en la crin a la poni. – le demoro muchos años a mi esposo tener el cabello así – dice la esposa del jefe mientras cortaba carne con un cuchillo de piedra negra.

Oráculo – gracias, a mi también me tomo mi tiempo que fuera tan larga…

La Alicornio miraba el rio y su corriente tranquila, de repente una idea viene a su mente.

Barios minutos después mientras plumas Azules regresa a la tribu en compañía de otros cazadores, de repente en su camino la madre de Plumas azules sale de un tipi y tras ella sale la visitante vestida con ropas de los apaches, y con su larga crin hecha una trenza enorme.

Oráculo – gracias por la ropa, la verdad es muy cómoda y tal vez me ayude a mezclarme más con su comunidad.

Al darse vuelta plumas azules estaba delante de ella viéndola sonriendo – te vez bien – dice con simpleza antes de caminar a la fogata delante del tipi y acostarse delante de ella.

En ese mismo día, la poni tomo la decisión de ir a ver a los machos de la tribu, los guerreros, los cazadores etc.

No obstante ella sabía que era a muchos de ellos a quienes les disgustaba su presencia, debía ser prudente y pensar en cómo ganárselos.

En un circulo en el suelo hecho con ramas dos lobos luchaban revolcándose en el piso mientras alrededor del circulo gran cantidad de lobos gritaban emocionados esperando que alguno perdiera para entrar a la pelea…

La Alicornio se acerco para verlos, no era admiradora de las luchas o cosas similares, pero podía sacar sus propias conclusiones estudiando la emoción colectiva que se veía en ese ambiente.

Oráculo piensa – (_bueno, supongo que esto es un comportamiento social y cultural típico entre machos jóvenes, he podido estudiarlo en barias comunidades aun que cada una tiene su estilo.)_

La Alicornio de Melena color oro se quedo ahí mirando la lucha, esperando que su presencia pasara desapercibida.

Un lobo miro sobre su hombro encontrándose con la Alicornio, mirándola con desprecio camino a ella – oye pelaje de arcoíris, ¿tu cabello se lo robaste al sol?

Un montón de lobos se ríen por el chiste del apache.

Oráculo miro al lobo con un rostro sereno y tranquilo – ¿para qué robarle a mi madre?

Todos quedaron en silencio ante ese comentario sin entender que quería decir con eso.

El lobo se quedo mirando de lado a lado sin entender lo que quiso decir

Plumas Azules – ¡suficiente graznido de cuervo!

A un lado de la poni estaba plumas azules del cual ella no se dio cuenta cuando llego.

Graznido de Cuervo – ¿qué quieres ahora plumas azules?

Pregunta con fastidio el primer lobo.

Plumas Azules – recordarte lo que dice mi padre, el jefe, y lo que digo yo, el futuro jefe.

El primer lobo retrocedió lentamente ante esas palabras mientras plumas azules lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

La Alicornio vio al joven lobo con una sonrisa.

Oráculo – agradezco el Gesto, pero yo hubiera preferido lidiar sola con eso, de cualquier forma las palabras no me hieren.

Plumas Azules – te hieran o no estás bajo la protección del jefe, y como el relámpago es protegido por la mujer cielo, yo debo protegerte si estas en nuestras tierras – Se voltea a verla sonriéndole por primera vez – solo trata de no meterte en tantos problemas.

Oráculo – hare el intento.

Más tarde esa misma noche, Oráculo ya estaba en el tipi de Plumas azules durmiendo, al verla le pareció hermosa, lucia como un bello ángel al dormir, esa imagen golpeo el joven corazón de plumas azules por un instante.

Sonrió ante tal bella imagen, pero sacudió la cabeza quitándose cualquier pensamiento.

La poni dormía plácidamente hasta que sintió algo a su lado y sobre ella, levanto la cabeza y vio que plumas azules estaba con su cabeza sobre su lomo durmiendo plácidamente.

La Alicornio sonrió y se puso cómoda – y decías que querías hacer un abrigo con mi piel, la tuya me abriga más.

Plumas Azules aun con los ojos serrados contesta - estas acostada sobre pieles de ponis.

Dice antes de abrazarla con ambas patas delanteras contra su pecho.

Oráculo se exalto levemente, pero trato de disimularlo - … no vuelvas a mencionar eso ¿de acuerdo?

Plumas Azules dice aun con los ojos serrados – siguen siendo pieles de ponis sobre lo que estas recostada.

Oráculo – por lo visto estas decidido a torturarme con eso…

Al final el discutir con plumas azules la hizo olvidar el asunto de las pieles, y la relajo un poco.

Continuara…


End file.
